Heart of Dreams
by AK1028
Summary: Hey, Mario Manfredi here. Looks like Luigi, Violet, and I are going through some trouble again. We had planned to go on vacation with Peach, Toadsworth, and the Toads to Pi'illo Island but things start getting crazy! Reminds me of what happened on Isle Defino... Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! (AU of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of Dreams**

_Summary: This is a re-write of 'Mario & Luigi: Dream Team', with Violet in the mix. Stopping a dream monster? No problem. Saving an ancient race? No problem. But when Luigi is thinking about proposing to Violet, yeah, we MIGHT have a problem! Can Luigi help his twin brother and his best girl save the princess, stop a dream monster (with Bowser thrown in for good measure), and still pop the question? Find out here!_

* * *

One beautiful day in Mushroom Kingdom, the skies were the blue and the birds were flying high. Luigi James Manfredi and his older twin brother, Mario Gregory Manfredi, were running through Boo Woods with Violet Jasmine Calico (wearing her favorite hat, a purple hoodie that came just short of her stomach, purple caprice, and white shoes) right on their heels. Polterpup was playing in the backyard as he watched them go. It was a few months after the Dark Moon incident. You recently, in fact, 25 minutes ago - the three of them were informed that Princess Peach had got an invitation to Pi'illo Island. They all had been invited to have a vacation in the resort on the island.

"Finally, a relaxing vacation," Violet commented.

"Yeah where there will be no Bowser Jr. to frame me in a crime," Mario stated, remembering his fiasco on Isle Delfino.

"Which is a great thing, we need some rest," Luigi replied.

Violet responded, "Peach still could've gave us a fair warning about this!"

Mario pointed out, "Well, the invite just arrived, after all."

Luigi smiled and said, "Man, I don't care. I get to be away from ghosts, Chaos Hearts, and more specifically - Bowser!"

Eventually, the three of them made it to Princess Peach's castle and they saw a blimp overhead. They ran to the top of the castle and saw the box dog in the blimp with a few Toads, Toadsworth, and Peach. Mario boarded first as Violet was the next to get on. The blimp started to take off but Luigi jumped out of the castle at the last minute.

Peach breathed, "Oh no!"

Toadsworth cried out, "Master Luigi!"

Violet jumped out of the blimp and grabbed Luigi. Luckily for her, Mario grabbed the hood of the hoodie she was wearing.

Peach said, breathing a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness."

Toadsworth stated, "I happen to agree."

Mario pulled the couple onto the blimp as they both breathed a sigh of relief. Luigi chuckled as Violet hugged him tightly. It was a sweet sight. Once they got on their way, everyone started to chat as Mario briefly told them that he once been to Pi'illo Island during the mansion incident. Back then, the resort was still being built.

Luigi commented, "Well, this is going to be a great vacation!"

Peach turned to Violet and added, "And I love the outfit that you chose for this vacation, Violet."

Violet smiled as she replied, "Thanks, Peach!"

Toadsworth responded, "Let's not talk all day. Let us figure this out."

Mario whispered to his three friends, "Sore head."

The red clad plumber's friends all giggled or laughed quietly so Toadsworth wouldn't catch them. Suddenly, the box dog turned around and a screen opened up. On the screen was a professor of some sort.

The professor exclaimed, "Mm-yes, hello. Nice meeting you. I am the proprietor of Pi'illo Island! I am Dr. Snoozemore anzzzz..."

That's when everyone saw that Dr. Snoozemore fell asleep and sweat dropped.

Toadsworth asked, "Is he asleep?"

Peach answered, "Looks like it."

Violet stated, "This guy is rather interesting sort..."

Mario replied, "You are right about that."

Luigi questioned, "Uh, Dr. Snoozemore?"

Dr. Snoozemore woke up and answered, "Oops. Please excuse me. As you may have guessed, I am researching the science of sleep. Mm-yes, and on Pi'illo Island... There's a special power that makes you sleep soundzzz..."

Just like that, Dr. Snoozemore fell asleep again.

Toadsworth scoffed, "A special sleep power? What poppycock!"

Violet stated, "I don't know, it is possible. They were doing this kind of research in Chicago before I got sent here."

Luigi replied, "Maybe this idea is more advanced."

Peach responded, "Either way, I'm excited."

Mario replied, "Aw, me too. I get to spend time with you and Luigi gets to spend time with Violet."

Both girls blushed as Toadswroth demanded for Dr. Snoozemore to wake up. Snoozemore did wake up and told them to relax and enjoy the ride. He even mentioned another passenger. With that, the screen turned off and before anyone could say anything, a purple pillow appeared in front of them. A purple smoke appeared as a purple shadow hand came out of it. The shadow hand knocked some Toads overboard as another shadow hand appeared, the left one. Luigi was freaking out as Mario stood at the ready while Violet protected Peach. The left shadow hand knocked off more Toads, the box dog, and Luigi. Violet gasped as she went over to help her boyfriend.

Toadsworth quickly protected Peach as the shadow turned into a mock like version of Dracula. Mario stood ready for battle, only wishing that he had his two teammates in Luigi and Violet. Mario went to battle and after - whatever it was - defeated, Violet pulled Luigi back up into the blimp.

Peach questioned, "What WAS that thing?"

Mario answered, as he went over to her, "No idea."

Luigi stated, "That was super weird."

Violet asked, "Did that thing come from a pillow?"

Toadsworth replied, "It certainly seemed like it..."

Suddenly, they noticed that the shadow had bumped into one of the blimp's cords and into the blimp itself. The blimp was starting to fall out of the sky. As everyone screamed in utter terror, Mario grabbed Peach as Luigi grabbed Violet, bracing for impact. They were all unaware of the rainbow light surrounding them all...

* * *

_AK1028: An exciting start as Mario, Luigi, Peach, Violet, and Toadsworth are in a lot of hot water! Can they get out of this mess alive? Stay tuned to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Stay safe and don't each too much!_


	2. Chapter 2

Mario finally came to and saw that he was in some sort of airport. He looked and saw that Peach was next to her, a bit of groggy. The red clad plumber looked as he saw Violet next to Toadsworth. Luigi was rolling around in fear as he flopped out of the basket and right on his face. He got up, turned around, and saw the basket of the blimp - was in perfect condition - as if no battle took place.

Luigi shouted, "Hey guys, I think you ought to see this!"

Everyone spun around and saw the basket that they were once in - perfectly fine.

Toadsworth stated, "Goodness!"

Peach asked, gasping a bit, "Was that our blimp?"

Mario answered, "It was our blimp. But I don't understand. If that was true, that would mean that there was no battle."

Violet took a better look and stated, "I'm not so sure about that, Mario. Take a look at this rope. Completely worn from that battle. We shouldn't have survived. But we survived alright - with either someone watching out over us or someone helped us."

There was an uneasy silence after Violet had said that, as a chill went down the heroes spines. Some of the people of Pi'illo Island greeted the visitors and showed them to the gaming stage. They told the tourists that Dr. Snoozemore was not able to meet them. It was there they met the MC and tour guide, Broque Monsieur. After sweeping up in the quiz and finding out that the local trouble was to only get excited about Pi'illo Island, the group finally arrived to Pi'illo Castle.

Peach gushed, "Oh my gosh, what a romantic castle!"

Toadsworth shrugged, "If you like that stuff."

Mario flirted with his girlfriend, "I know I do."

The mushroom princess giggled as the green clad ghost hunter fiddled with something in his pocket. It was a small box. Luigi turned to his girlfriend.

He asked, very nervous, "V-Violet?"

She looked at him and answered, "Yes, Luigi?"

Luigi was about to say something but Broque Monsieur caught their attention first with a welcome and another game for them to play before heading inside. It was there that they met up with Starlow yet again.

Starlow gushed, "Toadsworth! Mario! Peach! Violet! ...Luigi."

Luigi groaned, "Hello to you too, Starlow."

Violet stated, giggling at her boyfriend, "Great to see you again!"

Toadsworth commented, "This is quite a surprise to see you here."

Peach replied, "I guess Star Sprites need rest and relaxation too!"

Mario responded, "Still great to see you, Starlow."

The Star Sprite smiled as everyone looked around the castle, sightseeing. Once again, Luigi sidelined Violet.

Violet questioned, "You wanted to ask me something?"

Luigi answered, "Yeah, I did."

Violet asked, "What is it?"

Luigi started to answer, "Well, Violet..."

Just when he was about to try and ask her again, something caught their attention. Broque Monsieur called them over and asked them to follow him into the attraction space. Everyone followed him as they saw a wooden stage there with a movie screen on it. The lights went out just then as the movie screen went on and on it was Dr. Snoozemore himself.

The doctor explained, "Mmm-yes, welcome! To Pi'illo Island! I am the administrator of this island, Dr. Snoozemore... Mm-yes, and I should like to tell you of the island's lore... A long time ago on this island... The Pi'illo folk lived in this place and called it Pi'illo Kingdom. But then, over a short span... The Pi'illo Kingdom suddenly fell and was no more... What happened to Pi'illo Kingdom? Mm-yes, this question still lingers. It is one of the mysteries that we are actively trying to solve today... Indeed, another of these mysteries sleep deep within Pi'illo Castle... Some say a treasure hides there since the time of the Pi'illo Kingdom... The deeper passages have only recently been discovered. What treasure do you suppose sleeps in this cazzzz...zzZzz..."

The screen went off as Peach stepped forward, all giddy from what she just saw.

She commented, "Oh my! Fascinating!"

Violet questioned, "I don't get it, how'd a whole civilization disappear?"

Luigi answered, "That is a rather good question."

Mario stated, "Stranger things have happened."

Peach, who had gotten on the stage, fascinated by the fact there was a treasure in the castle was starting to look around more. Suddenly, the screen opened in the back behind her. Toadsworth hopped on with her.

He lectured, "Your Majesty, please! Step down at once! I sense calamity!"

Suddenly, the stage turned into a rocket-powered roller coaster, blasted Toadsworth and Peach into the back area.

Stalow said, worried, "Oh no!"

Mario cried out, "PEACH!"

Luigi stated, "It just took off with her and Toadsworth on it!"

Violet asked Broque Monsieur, "How did that happen?"

He explained, with his strong French accent, "Ah! Oui! I must tell you, back zere we found zis ancient hidden area. Zat platform was only recently installed for zee exploring... But it is in zee testing phase! Or at least it was... Zee pressure of zee petite footsies activated zee mechanism, honh? Oui! Technology, c'est magnifique!"

Starlow flew over the tracks and questioned, "So just what's back there, anyway? Nothing dangerous, right? RIGHT?"

Broque Monsieur answered, "I have not gone back zere myself. Non. Too damp for moi. But I hear... Zere is something back zere, oui. Something that protects zee treasure."

Luigi groaned, "Should've seen that coming."

Violet stated, shrugging, "It is to be expected."

Mario asked, "Is there a way to get back there? I have to save my girlfriend!"

Suddenly, the stage returned - without Peach and Toadsworth on it. Starlow begged for Mario, Luigi, and Violet to go back there to save the princess and her adviser. Mario was the first one on the stage as Luigi was reluctant to go, due to being scared. Violet was up for going and tricked Luigi to come - in ordinary to protect her. Luigi agreed, happily as Starlow went to. The staff member activated the ride as the four of them went into the back to search for Peach and Toadsworth.

* * *

_AK1028: After much delay on my end, I was finally able to finish the second chapter! Can our heroes save Peach and Toadsworth? Find out in our next chapter! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

After a bit; Mario, Luigi, Violet, and Starlow finally got to the back of the ride and discovered that they were in some sort of tunnel. Luigi was thrown off and he hit the wall. Mario, Starlow, and Violet got off as the purple clad ice wielder went over to her boyfriend.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Think so," he answered, peeling himself off of the wall.

"Where the hell are we," Starlow questioned.

"Looks like we're in the caves," Mario explained.

A voice said, "Again they come... Poor fools... Look upon the ghost that haunts this castle... My name, whispered in horror, is Smoldergeist... Long have I wandered these dark passages... And long have I guarded these hidden ways... None may pass through to what lies within... You must suffer the fate of all intruders! Those who trespass meet...THIS!"

All of the sudden, a few monsters appeared out of the ceiling and attacked them. After beating the monsters, the Smoldergeist taunted them and opened the passageway.

Starlow commented, "Looks like we have a ghost to deal with."

Luigi groaned, "I wish Elvin let me keep the Poltergust 5000."

Violet added, "And I wish we brought Polterpup with us."

Mario replied, "Whatever the case, we better get moving into the caves. We've got to find Peach and Toadsworth!"

Everyone nodded as they went into the caves and started to look for the mushroom princess. While they were looking, Luigi was trying to find a chance to talk to Violet alone but every plan he had either fall apart or he didn't have a chance to pull her to the side. The tests were rather easy but eventually, the four of them heard Peach screaming for help. Rushing into the next room, they found Peach and Toadsworth being surrounded by will-o-wisps.

Peach yelled, "Someone help me!"

Toadsworth yelled, "Your Majesty! Master Mario is here!"

Peach yelled, "Mario!"

Toadsworth yelled, "Help us!"

As the four of them ran over, the four will-o-wisps disappeared. Peach breathed a sigh of relief.

Starlow wondered aloud, "What was that about?"

Violet stated, "That was weird."

Peach hugged her boyfriend as she gushed, "I knew you would come!"

Toadsworth responded, "That was a close shave to be sure."

Luigi replied, "I don't get it, why would that Smoldergeist flee... Clearly, he was strong..."

Mario told him, blushing from Peach's closeness, "Well, I don't think it matters now. Peach and Toadsworth are safe so let's find a way to get out of these caves."

Peach let go of Mario, pointed over to a chair like rock, and said, "Well, take a look at that. It looks so strange."

Luigi went over to it and stated, "It's a pillow and it looks so comfy!"

Violet asked, "Could that be the treasure?"

Starlow pointed out, "If it is, it doesn't look everyone treasure like."

Mario joked, "True but never judge a pillow by its cover."

Toadsworth insisted, "I do think we should get going."

The red clad plumber took the pillow and just when they were about to leave, the ground started to shake. The statue behind the rock like chair started to move and talk.

It said, "Who touches things without my leave?! Insolent little rats! Stop your meddling! None may lay a hand on the revered one! Here! Pay the price of your transgression!"

Suddenly, will-o-wisps surrounded Mario, Peach, Violet, and Luigi. Toadsworth and Starlow were sidelined, hurt and briefly knocked out. Mario clutched Peach as Luigi clutched Violet, bracing for an impact...that never came. The same rainbow light from before surrounded the four of them for a few seconds and put out the Smoldergeist's flames. When Mario opened his eyes, he saw that the flames were out.

Mario stated, "Hey guys, we have a chance!"

Violet opened her eyes, saw this, and asked, "How did that happen?!"

Peach opened her eyes as well as she answered, "No idea but I suggest we get rid of them now!"

Luigi opened his eyes finally and stammered, "R-right!"

After a long fight, the Smoldergeist was defeated. Toadsworth and Starlow came over afterwards.

Toadsworth commented, "Oh thank goodness you are okay, Your Majesty!"

Starlow asked, "But what caused those flames to go out...?"

When the four heroes shrugged, clueless, Starlow started to have a feeling that something else was going on. The statue went back to normal as the pathway opened up to them. After going through more caves, they got to the Collection Room. In the room was a whole bunch of artifacts and in the center of the room was a long thing that looked like a bed.

Toadsworth breathed, "Goodness!"

Starlow added, "So many old-looking artifacts in here..."

Violet stated, "Including that long shaped thing that looks like a bed."

Luigi replied, "A rather comfy bed at that!"

Mario responded, "Well, maybe that bed is where we should put our pillow."

Peach commented, "Not a bad idea!"

Just then, Broque Monsieur came in and told them that they could put the treasure there, if they so wanted. Mario did just that as it seemed to bring the room together. Luigi yawned, really tired. He had been really tired as of late, since he was working for Elvin in Evershade Valley. Violet wasn't as tired, as seeing she took care of the house while Luigi was working.

Luigi looked at Mario and asked, "Malleo, I hate to be a party pooper but I'm really exhausted. Can I rest on this ancient bed with that pillow?"

Mario answered, bringing out the pillow, "Yeah, sure, Weegie. You have been working hard lately."

_'Though I don't know why,'_ Mario thought. Luigi smiled as he took the pillow and laid on the bed, instantly falling asleep.

Broque Monsieur started to say, "Monsieur Luigi! That pillow has a..."

All of the sudden, there was some sort of glow that filled Luigi's body, coming from the head down.

Violet gasped as she asked, worried, "Whoa, what's happening?"

Toadsworth stated, "I don't know!"

Peach commented, "This is strange."

Starlow added, "Very strange."

Just then, a dream bubble appeared over his head, in a rainbow color. Broque Monsieur explained that it was not so crazy because back in the Pi'illo Kingdom era, there were people that could enter dreams of others. Peach pointed out that it might not be Luigi but the rock his head was upon. Either way, Violet was worried and just when she was about to wake Luigi, something strange happened. Peach got closer to the porthole and was sucked into Luigi's dream!

"Peach," Mario cried out, jumping in after her.

"Mario," Violet called out, following him.

In an instant, the two of them jumped into Luigi's dream to find Peach...

* * *

_AK1028: Oh no! Peach is in trouble! Again! Can Mario and Violet find the princess? What is going on with Luigi? Find out in chapter 4! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Mario opened his eyes and saw that he was in some sort of space. Violet was next to him, looking as confused as he did. Before either of them could say anything, they heard Peach screaming for help. A purple smoke had the princess as it went through another porthole. Mario and Violet followed, arriving inside of a castle.

Mario looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

Violet answered, "No idea..."

"MARIO," Peach shouted.

The red clad plumber spun around and saw the purple mist had Peach, swooshing all around. The purple clad ice wielder had to duck from time to time because of it. The purple mist then escaped, taking Peach with it. Mario and Violet quickly followed it, unaware of where they were. After going through some gates, the two of them heard a familiar voice.

_"Malleo! Vi!"_

Mario and Violet spun around and saw Luigi standing right behind them, smiling.

"Weegie," Mario blurted out, surprised.

"Luigi," Violet also blurted out, just as surprised.

Luigi smiled at them both and stated, _"I never thought you'd get here!"_

Mario replied, freaking out, "Wait, how can this be?! You were asleep in the prince's ancient bed!"

Violet added, also freaking out, "Yeah, how can you be in two places at once?!"

Luigi responded, _"Ah, see, that's the thing. I'm not really Luigi. Well, I am but...in a dream sense."_

Mario asked, "What do you mean?"

Violet blinked and said, "Hold on. If we are in Luigi's dream, then that means this is what you envision yourself to be in dreams. Like a Dreamy Luigi!"

Dreamy Luigi smiled happily as he stated, _"I always knew I could count on you, Violet!"_

Violet blushed at the compliment as Mario stepped in front of Dreamy Luigi. When the red clad plumber tried to take a swipe through Dreamy Luigi, he got a feel of his skin.

Mario breathed, "You are real..."

Violet explained, "Well, of course he is! This is a dream version of Luigi here to help us. Isn't that right?"

Dreamy Luigi nodded as he replied, _"I am so let's get rolling!"_

With a nod, the three of them continued to follow the purple mist that had the mushroom princess. After beating a few monsters, Mario learned that Dreamy Luigi could power up his attacks and such by simply going into him. Violet had to admit that was rather cool. Eventually, they caught up to the purple mist and it attacked them. The mist made up a shadow Mario and then made a bunch of clones of them.

Mario groaned, "You've got to be kidding me."

Violet stated, "Time for a little smack down."

Dreamy Luigi replied, within Mario, _"I'm ready for a fight!"_

Mario smiled as he, Violet, and Dreamy Luigi took on the shadow Mario's, eventually winning. However, while the purple mist got away, a blow to Mario forced Dreamy Luigi out of his body and badly hurt his right arm. Dreamy Luigi cried out in pain.

"Dreamy Luigi," Violet cried out, as she ran over to him.

Mario, as much as he wanted to help his baby brother, knew had to help the princess. Going after the purple mist, it created a strong rainbow light and took Peach farther down below. Before Mario could pursue them, the opening closed.

"PEACH," Mario yelled, trying to dig through the dirt.

_"S-she g-gone, M-Malleo,"_ said Dreamy Luigi, as he struggled to get up, gripping his right arm.

Just as Mario was about to protest; a voice said, "Keep going... You're so close... The nightmare chunk... Break it..."

The three of them looked up and saw a light there, which was a red-ish white light. It took off, leaving them puzzled. Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet followed - though Dreamy Luigi was still badly hurt. Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet found a huge purple chunk. Mario and Violet bashed through it as that freed the light that they saw before. The light turned into a person with a pillow like head.

It got up and said, "Ah. I am at one with freedom. Are you the kind souls that freed me?"

Dreamy Luigi answered, holding his right arm, _"Yeah, that's my bro and my girl for ya."_

Violet stated, "I'm Violet Calico and this is Mario and Luigi Manfredi."

Mario added, "I believe we're in my baby brother's dream. Who are you?"

It replied, "I am in your debt. Thank you for freeing me. I am Prince Dreambert of Pi'illo Kingdom."

Dreamy Luigi breathed, "Of that ancient civilization that disappeared?"

Violet replied, "Apparently."

Mario looked at the prince and stated, "Listen, my girlfriend has been kidnapped. She's a princess and she was brought here to the dream world."

Prince Dreambert responded, "Hmm... It seems some evil befell the real world in my absence... We must return to that world at once. Naught remains to do here."

Violet commented, "You're right, there's not much else we can do."

Mario looked at the ground where Peach was taken, sadly, as he stated, "Alright, we'll go back to the real world."

Dreamy Luigi replied, "I'll meet you guys there."

Prince Dreambert responded, "Then to the real world we go."

With a flash of light, Mario and Violet were out of the dream and back in the real world. They were about to tell the others about Prince Dreambert but just then - Luigi woke up and started to scream in the utmost pain.

"LUIGI," everyone blurted out, as Violet was the first one by his side.

Mario looked at his baby twin brother as his right arm sleeve had a lot of blood on it.

Starlow blurted out, "How is he hurt?!"

Violet ripped off the fabric as everyone saw a gash there, bleeding pretty badly.

Toadsworth questioned, "Goodness, how did that happen?!"

Broque Monsieur answered, "Zese I do not know. But he needs to be zreated to, oui? Medic!"

In an instant, two medics got to Luigi's side and treated to his right arm. Violet was in shock. She never expected that Luigi would get hurt by a dream...

* * *

_AK1028: I know that part was not apart of the original game but it just goes to show that this is not going to be an exact copy of the game. What do you guys think? Let me know! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

After Prince Dreambert emerged from the pillow the Manfredi twins found, Prince Dreambert introduced himself as Mario told everyone what happened in the dream world. While he did, Luigi got patched up with the medics and Violet's help. Starlow went over to them.

She asked the prince, "But why were you all petrified until now?"

Prince Dreambert explained, "All was dark... My soul's pure essence was trapped within a chuck of solid nightmare. This nightmare chuck encased me... My soul hung into limbo, frozen, and my body became as stone... I could not move or speak, and my mind was unmoored... But then came these heroes to the dream world. They shattered my prison... And now I am one with normalcy! My mind is free and enlightened!"

Broque Monsieur spoke up, "Whoa honh! Zis shocks me! Zen... Zee stories about zee end of zee Pi'illo folk... Zey are false? Oh! And... Zee pillow rocks... Zere are rocks on zee island zat look like pillows!"

Violet stated, "That's got to be Prince Dreambert's subjects!"

Mario added, "Maybe one of those pillows will lead us to Peach!"

Luigi replied, holding his right arm a bit, "It's worth a try!"

Toadsworth responded, "Just be careful; Master Mario, Master Luigi, and Master Violet. You haven't been on a proper mission together for a while."

Mario, Luigi, and Violet nodded as Starlow went with them to explore the island. They also went to find to Prince Dreambert. They saw the Pi'illo Kingdom Prince heading outside as they followed, wondering where he was headed in such a hurry. But as they were crossing a bridge to Mushrise Park, the bridge started to collapse. Mario, Luigi, and Violet tried to outrun it but it was no use, it collapsed underneath their feet. The red clad plumber feared the worst as the green clad ghost hunter grabbed the purple clad ice wielder. The three of them fell to the caves below.

Mario said, "Ouch! Next time we go on vacation, we're bringing parachutes."

Luigi saw that Violet had landed in his lap and stated, blushing, "Well, I don't know. I rather like this."

Violet blushed as she replied, "Well, duh. I wounded up in your lap."

Starlow came out of Mario's top pocket and hissed, "Quit horsing around! We have to find Prince Dreambert!"

The Star Sprite went on ahead, a bit pissed. Luigi got up after Violet did and looked as puzzled as his twin brother.

Luigi asked, "What was that about?"

Violet added, "Yeah, we're worried about Peach too but she didn't have to be rude."

Mario stated, "Agreed."

Eventually, they saw a pillow in the walkway.

Starlow commented, "Another pillow."

Luigi stated, "Bet that it is another one of the Pi'illo Island people."

Violet replied, "It might open to the dream world if one of us sleeps on it."

Mario responded, "Let me try."

With that, Mario lay down but nothing happened. Violet tried it next but came up empty handed. That's when they realized that it had to be Luigi. Luigi laid on it and the porthole opened the instant his head hit the pillow. Prince Dreambert came over to them.

He explained, "The wavelength of this one's sleep is extremely close to the Pi'illo's. For this reason, when he sleeps on one of the Pi'illo folk... He becomes one with the dream world and creates a porthole..."

Starlow stated, "That's why it isn't opening for Mario or Violet!"

Mario replied, "Makes sense since Luigi has been working for Professor E. Gadd a lot lately."

Violet responded, "Still don't know why, though..."

Prince Dreambert explained further, "My people, the Pi'illos, were trapped within chunks of nightmare... Their souls held hostage, they were dispersed across the island... We must save them all immediately!"

Mario added, "Yeah, one of them is bound to lead us to Peach."

Violet stated, "Sounds like we better get to work then."

Starlow replied, "I'll stay here with Luigi while you go into the dream world."

Mario, Violet, and Prince Dreambert nodded as they jumped through the porthole and into the dream world. Instantly, Dreamy Luigi greeted them.

Dreamy Luigi said, _"Hey, you guys came back!"_

Mario stated, "We need to find the nightmare chunks."

Violet asked, "Do you know where they are, Prince Dreambert?"

Prince Dreambert answered, "No but with your power, they shall be freed quickly!"

Through most of the dream world, Mario used a new technique in using Dreamy Luigi to get farther. Violet was really impressed the farther they got into the dream world. After freeing some Pi'illo folk from the nightmare chunks, they started to look for Eldream, the Pi'illo elder. Dreambert explained that his people were blessed with the ability to travel in and out of the dream world. There were two stones: the Dream and the Dark Stones. Both of them granted wishes and while the Dream Stone was made from happy dreams, the Dark Stone was made from dark dreams - nightmares. The Pi'illo folk was entrusted with the protection of the stones.

Luigi asked, "So, what happened?"

Prince Dreambert explained further, "We grew lax and one day, the bat king, Antasma - stole the Dark Stone. He sought to fulfill his own dark wish!"

Violet stated, "Let me guess, he wanted to take over the dream world."

Mario replied, "It does seem rather oblivious."

Starlow responded, "I happen to agree."

Prince Dreambert commented, "At great risk and great cost, we fought and concerned him... But just as Antasma was to be imprisoned in the dream world... He shattered the stolen Dark Stone! And then...our true doom came to pass. A black rain of nightmare chunks from the Dark Stone fell all over the island... As we were exposed to the chunks, we were all of us petrified..."

Starlow stated, "I had no idea..."

Mario replied, "Now it makes sense."

Luigi asked, "Wanna bet that Antasma took the princess?"

Violet answered, "Probably but we can't find out until we find her..."

* * *

_AK1028: Well, things are slowly getting heated. Can our heroes find Eldream? Find out in chapter 6! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

After getting out of the caves and arriving in Mushrise Park, our heroes had learned that Peach might have been taken down to the Dream's Deep.

Prince Dreambert commented, "I do fear for the safety of my people..."

Starlow stated, "I'm sure that they'll be okay."

Mario added, "As will the princess."

The green clad ghost hunter quickly sidelined the purple clad ice wielder, capturing Mario's attention.

Violet asked Luigi, "What is it, Luigi? Are you still hurt?"

Luigi started to answer, "A bit but I've been trying to ask you something..."

"Ah, dis is brutal! Talk about a disaster!"

The green clad ghost hunter groaned in frustration as they saw a worker having some trouble with some rather big rocks. Turns out that the Supervisor had a Pi'illo but he would not give it up. So, they were about to chase him but a strong wind came in and tore apart the wind machine, breaking off the feathers, de-powering the fountain. Violet was the one to groan now as they quickly got to work, retrieving some hammers and then the feathers. With the power restored to the fountain; Starlow, Prince Dreambert, Mario, Luigi, and Violet went chasing after the Supervisor again. They eventually found him on top of the fountain.

"How'd he get up there," Prince Dreambert asked.

"Whatever the case, we have to get him down," Starlow answered.

"Starlow, you seem a bit on edge," Mario pointed out.

The Star Sprite shot him a look, a bit pissed off. Seeing this, Mario backed off quick. Apparently, Starlow was having some issues right now.

"Bad day to be your brother," Violet stated.

"Too true," Luigi replied.

The Supervisor commented, "Actually made it? Wow, go figure. You guys must really want dis pillow, huh? Bah! Unless you knuckleheads catch me, y'ain't gettin' squat! A'irght, playtime's done. I really gotta get back to work."

However, when he tried to get down, he slipped and got stuck in the fountain. With a groan, knowing that they had to get him out, our heroes ventured for the fountain's water source. Entering the caves yet again, Mario took the lead with Starlow and Prince Dreambert.

Violet turned to Luigi and stated, "You know, you can try to ask me your question while we're in the dream world."

Luigi shook his head as he replied, "No. It wouldn't feel right doing it in the dream sense. I rather do it out here, in the real world."

Violet questioned, "Then why not ask me now?"

Luigi explained, "Cause the minute I try to ask you what is on my mind, something happens."

Just when Violet was about to protest, Starlow spoke up.

"I think that's the generator," she said.

"Certainly looks that way," Prince Dreambert stated.

"Better let me, Luigi, and Violet handle this," Mario told them.

Starlow looked at the couple, who was lagging behind, and shook her head.

She replied, "I think you are better off doing it so we don't have to wait all day for those two."

Prince Dreambert pointed out, "Though it does seem like young Luigi has something on his mind."

Mario stated, "Yeah, knowing my brother, it has _something_ to do with Violet."

With that, Mario used his hammer to get the pump working at full force, getting the Supervisor unstuck. Unknown to the heroes, while that happened, a good chunk of the fountain hit the robot in the Supervisor's house. Anyways, with the Supervisor safe, he agreed to let them use the pillow and come to the maintenance hut to use it. However, when they got there, they discovered the robot was on a rampage! Quickly going into battle; Mario, Luigi, and Violet all worked together to defeat the robot and saved the Supervisor, Boss Brickle, once again.

Prince Dreambert commented, "Rather quick battle."

Violet asked, "What did you expect from the Elemental Friends?"

Luigi teased, "Is that what we're calling ourselves now?"

Starlow hissed, "FOCUS, will ya!"

Mario whispered to his friends, "No one make direct eye contact with the Star Sprite."

Brickle groaned, "One of the fountain pieces musta hit 'im. Short circuited his polite processor. Dis is all my fault... Sorry, guys."

After reassuring him that it was okay, they were finally able to use the bed to go into the dream world. When they got there, a bunny took off with the nightmare chunk.

Violet asked, "A bunny? What's a bunny doing in Luigi's dream?"

Dreamy Luigi pointed out, _"They are cuddly."_

Prince Dreambert stated, "We have to go after it!"

Mario replied, "Come on, everyone. It's rabbit season!"

A dream of Boss Brickle also entered in on the bunny hunt and after chasing the bunny around so much, they finally had it trapped.

Violet commented, "Gotcha, you screwy rabbit!"

Dreamy Luigi mumbled, _"I thought it was a bunny..."_

Prince Dreambert replied, "Either way, get that nightmare chunk!"

Mario grabbed the nightmare chunk fast and responded, "Got it!"

After crushing the chunk, Eldream was freed.

He commented, "Eh? What's going on here? Would you look at that?! I can move! And talk! Could this... Were you the ones that saved me?"

Mario replied, "Sure were. I'm Mario Manfredi, this is my baby twin brother, Luigi, and our friend; Violet Calico."

Dreamy Luigi stated, _"Glad to see you are safe, Eldream."_

Violet added, "Nice to meet you."

Prince Dreambert responded, "Princess Peach has been kidnapped and we believe she might be in the Dream's Deep."

Eldream blurted out, "Well, uh, I don't know. You kids really wanna save Princess Peach... I've been around the block a time or two, so I'll help you out. We'll get you to the Dream's Deep. Just be careful. The unexpected may lay there."

* * *

Meanwhile, Peach was getting really fed up with this purple mist.

She demanded, "Let me go! Why do you even want me anyways?!"

The purple mist did not answer but there was something - or rather - someone near-by that heard the princess.

_**"So...the pretty-princess-in-pink decided to pay me a social call."**_

* * *

_AK1028: Dun, dun, dun... Dramatic music with stuff that wasn't in the actual game but I thought could be fun to do! Stay tuned for chapter seven! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

Going down in Dream's Deep; Prince Dreambert, Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet ventured further to find Peach. However, the venture down to Dream's Deep was starting to affect Luigi out in the real world, freaking out Starlow.

She shouted into the dream bubble, "Mario, Violet! Everything okay in there?!"

When she got no answer; Starlow though, _'I wonder if they made it to the bottom of the dream world...'_ Just then, she heard a voice.

"CONTACT!"

The Star Sprite spun around and saw three of Bowser's minions standing there. Arriving with them was Kammy.

Kammy commented, "Ha! Napping are we? My, how comfy!"

Starlow stated, "Hey, it's you guys! Why are YOU here?!"

Kammy replied, "Excuse me?! Ease up on the attitude, huh? Are you implying we SHOULDN'T be here?!"

Starlow groaned, "Oh, why, did you get an invite to this island, too? Somehow I doubt it... I bet you heard about it... Yeah, I bet you just invited yourselves!"

The Turtle minion said, ""Affirmative, we got intel about an interesting little island... So we escorted Lord Bowser straightaway!"

The Shy Guy minion added, "Any complaints about it about it should be lodged with our elite fists!"

Starlow blurted out, "Elite?!"

The Koopa minion replied, "I know! Bowser promoted all three of us! We're his elite personal guard!"

Starlow responded, "I'm not feeling much eliteness..."

Kammy hissed over the protests of the minions, "Enough blabbering! His Grouchiness approaches as we speak! His horns gleam with fury! His spikes sparkle with malice! Any second now! His Timeliness comes!"

Just then, Bowser dropped in as the force of the drop sent his minions flying as Starlow started to freak out. She couldn't fight and her only option was keeping the dream porthole open for Mario and Violet! _'Crap,'_ Starlow thought.

Starlow asked, "Bowser?! Wh-what do you want?"

Bowser answered, "Give it to me straight. Princess Peach is gone? Hello? That is MY thing! Only I get to kidnap her! TREASON!"

Starlow questioned, "You heard that rumor and came here to find her? Sorry... Mario and Violet escorted her back to safety! So, you are out of luck! Go take a nap on the beach!"

Bowser huffed and explained, "I hate beaches as much as I hate your voice! But I don't have time to deal with you now. See, kidnapping Princess Peach is my calling in life! I don't care what you did; I'll find her and nab her!" That's when he saw the dream porthole. He asked, "What's this stupid warpy thing?"

Starlow quickly flew over near the porthole and said, bravely, "No! Back! Stay away!"

Bowser took a smell of the porthole and commented, "That warpy thing smells like her perfume! Oh yeah, she's in there. I'm sure of it!"

Starlow quickly lied, "N-nuh-uh!"

Bowser backed away from it and stated, "You think I'll let Mario find her before me?! He might be her girlfriend but not for long!"

With that, he jumped into the dream porthole and went into the dream world. Starlow watched in total horror.

* * *

Meanwhile; Mario, Violet, and Prince Dreambert made it to the Dream's Deep.

Prince Dreambert commented, "We've made it to the Dream's Deep."

Violet shivered and stated, "This place is uber creepy..."

Mario looked around as he asked, "Where's Dreamy Luigi? Wasn't he with us?"

Prince Dreambert answered, "I sensed that he might've lost his way. He'll catch up."

Violet replied, "We better get moving then."

Mario responded, "Good thinking."

_"Big bro! Violet!"_

Both Mario and Violet perked up as they heard Luigi's voice but saw nothing. With a shrug, they went on their way to continue through Dream's Deep. Many times they heard Luigi's voice as they went through. He said multiple things, like he didn't fear ghosts and that he wasn't clumsy. One of the things he said that caught Violet's interest was: Nobody messes with my bro or my girl and nobody messes with me either. Violet thought, _'He said that before...when we were in that rain against Boolosus a few years ago...'_ Prince Dreambert realized that this was the deepest part of Luigi's dream...where all his emotions were swirling around.

Mario breathed, "Mamma mia!"

Violet asked, "So what does that mean?"

Prince Dreambert explained, "This place is Dreamy Luigi himself."

After getting out of that place, Dreamy Luigi was able to return.

Dreamy Luigi gushed, _"Let's get moving guys!"_

Eventually, they caught up to the purple mist, who still had Peach. Suddenly, the purple mist turned into a bat.

Prince Dreambert commented, "No! NO! I-it is true... Antasma!"

A voice yelled, "Incoming!"

Just then, Bowser came out of nowhere, grabbing the attention of the same person, as he stayed in the shadows.

He commented, _**"So Koopa-with-a-weight-problem decided to join the party."**_

Bowser stated, "So what's the deal here?! You Peach's kidnapper?! Gwahahahaha! You're just a baby bat! I could wear you as a brooch or something!"

While Bowser was distracted by Antasma, Mario tackled the bat king, freeing the mushroom princess. Bowser punched Antasma, sending him flying. Peach suggested for them to escape but then Bowser threatened to take her. Just when Bowser was about to attack, Antasma attached himself to Bowser's face. In an instant; Peach, Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet were out cold.

Prince Dreambert begged, "No! Antasma, you mustn't!"

A voice added, **_"Yeah, there are better targets than Koopa-with-a-weight-problem."_**

The prince of the Pi'illos, the Koopa King, and the Bat King perked up and saw another person arriving. He had on a black ninja outfit on with yellow buttons on it, he had an orange belt, a green scarf, a black mask around his eyes - making them an undeniable silver color, and a black cap on top of his messy brown hair. The black cap was strangely like Luigi's except the L was the other way.

Antasma asked, "Who in vee world are you?"

He stood at the ready and answered, _**"Oh me? I'm just one of Count Bleck's former minions. THE GREEN THUNDER...MR. L!"**_

* * *

_AK1028: Betcha you didn't see that coming! Well, maybe you did! Anyways, what is Mr. L doing in the Dream's Deep? Find out in chapter 8! For now, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

Bowser finally managed to get Antasma off of his face, he automatically wished that he hadn't. Seeing Mr. L again after so long was surprising. When Bowser he saw Mr. L's hand crackling with green electricity, he knew that there was going to be trouble. Prince Dreambert and Antasma were confused as to Mr. L was.

Prince Dreambert commented, "You must be one of Luigi's brave imaginary factors."

Bowser stated, stammering, "Y-you are WAY FAR off."

Mr. L replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest, _**"Seems like you remembered me, Koopa-with-a-weight-problem. I'm touched."**_

Antasma demanded, "Out of vee way! This is none of your business!"

Mr. L replied, _**"Sorry but this is my business, king-batty. This happens to be my home and if you want to mess it up with your stupid work."**_

Back in the real world, there was a rainbow light that surrounded Luigi's right side of his body. Starlow started to freak out as he transformed - halfway - into Mr. L. His right side was dressed as Mr. L as the left side was still Luigi. Back in the dream world, Violet came to and saw that Mr. L was fighting Antasma and Bowser. She couldn't believe it. When Mario, Peach, and Dreamy Luigi came to, they all saw the same thing.

Violet breathed, "Am I seeing things or is that...Mr. L?"

Mario stated, "You aren't seeing things. That IS Mr. L!"

Dreamy Luigi asked, _"That's m-my alter ego...? What's he doing h-here...?"_

Antasma hissed, "Vee this is a nuisance!"

Prince Dreambert commented, "I don't understand why this is such a problem."

Peach started to answer, "Well, you see..."

All of the sudden, a green thunderbolt from Mr. L bounced all over the place. It hit the ground and then the ceiling. It then went straight for the four heroes. Dreamy Luigi clutched Violet as Mario clutched Peach, all of them closing their eyes. In an instant, a rainbow light appeared and protected the four of them from the attack. Prince Dreambert was confused as Mr. L was in shock. Just when he was about to investigate further, Bowser grabbed him by the neck, pulling his right arm all the way to his back.

Bowser huffed, "Gotcha now, Green Thunder!"

Antasma ordered, "Kill him!"

Prince Dreambert started to say, "NO! That might hurt..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Bowser, who had enough of Mr. L - punched his fist right through his chest. Mr. L screamed in total pain - as did Luigi in the real world. As the blood split everywhere in the Dream's Deep, Luigi was screaming in much pain in the real world as the Mr. L side of him was starting to disappear in a rainbow light.

Mr. L looked at the prince and weakly stated, _**"Do me a favor, dreamy. Tell them that the Purity Heart still lives..."**_

With that said, Mr. L breathed his last breath and just like that - he...was dead. Both sides of the dream and real world disappeared in a flash of rainbow light. When Mario opened his eyes, Antasma and Bowser had made their escape as Prince Dreambert was floating there, in complete shock. Peach was the next to open her eyes and saw the same thing. Violet was the next to wake and she looked to her side where Dreamy Luigi was. And he didn't look that hot. In fact, his right side was bleeding.

Violet breathed, "Dreamy Luigi!"

Dreamy Luigi groaned, breathing heavily, _"Vi... You've gotta get outta here... Mr. L...has been killed!"_

Mario blurted out, "What?!"

Peach asked, "But how?!"

Prince Dreambert stated, "I'll explain it later. Right now, Dreamy Luigi is right. We have to get out of here!"

Everyone nodded and even though they hated the fact they were leaving Dreamy Luigi behind, returned the real world.

Starlow started to say, "Guys, something strange happened to Luigi..."

Mario looked over at Luigi, who's right side was bleeding really badly, grabbed him from the bed.

The red clad plumber stated, "No talk. We've got him to get to the medic and fast!"

The purple clad ice wielder hissed, "Let's move!"

Prince Dreambert nodded and replied, "Right!"

Peach responded, "Let's go!"

With that; Mario - while carrying Luigi, Starlow, Prince Dreambert, Peach, and Violet ran back to the Pi'illo Castle to get some help. As they ran, Mario remembered the last time he saw Mr. L.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Hearts Be True: Under the Dark Moon'_-

_"No, no, no! This can't be happening! No, for the love of God, she can't be a freaking prisoner in a painting, especially to King Boo!"_

_Luigi had been raving about this for awhile, ever since the image that Ivan and Jacob brought back to the Bunker revealed that Violet was a painting and in the possession of King Boo. Luigi was a complete basket case, blaming himself for everything that happened to Violet...and Mario from the first mansion incident and beyond. The green clad ghost hunter went outside for air, not feeling well at all. Mario couldn't help but feel worried._

_Elvin commented, "Mario, I usually don't go meddling into family affairs but Luigi looks up to you and wants to be a hero like you. However, he's tired of being in your shadow. He loves Violet and he feels like anything bad happens to you or Violet, it is his fault. This couldn't be farther from the truth. You need to talk to him, Mario."_

_Mario nodded and stated, "I will, Elvin."_

_With that, Mario headed outside to find his baby brother. But what he found instead was a very powerful (and very angry) Mr. L. Mr. L's hands crackled of green electricity as he snarled at Mario. Mario gulped, he wasn't expecting Luigi to have a 'Mr. L' episode. On top of that, he looked mean and nasty._

_Mr. L commented, **"Well, well. Sir-jumps-a-lot. Come to steal the glory from me?"**_

_Mario replied, "I'm not here to steal any glory. I'm here to stop you. This isn't you, Luigi. You love Violet too much to harm anyone."_

_Mr. L hissed, **"Don't you dare call me that name! I am the Green Thunder, sir-jumps-a-lot. Remember it. Have at you!"**_

_As he said that, the bandit went into battle and ran towards Mario. The red clad plumber quickly tried to pin Mr. L down to the ground. However, Mr. L was a bit faster as he jumped out of the way. Mr. L fired a thunderbolt towards the hero of Mushroom Kingdom and Mario quickly dodged it as he saw the Poltergest 5000 there. Apparently, Luigi had taken it off before turning into Mr. L. Seeing the Poltergest 5000, Mario put it on and charged up the Stroboscope._

_Mr. L was about to lunge at Mario again but then Mario poked out of his hiding place._

_The red clad plumber stated, "Say hello to my bright friend."_

_With that said, Mario flashed Mr. L with the Stroboscope, making the bandit collapse to the ground. In an instant, he changed from Mr. L to Luigi._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_AK1028: Bet you guys didn't see that coming! Mr. L is dead! How will this affect Luigi? Find out in chapter 9! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

As Luigi was getting patched up, Peach was still trembling from what happened. Violet was too but she was more worried about Luigi. Mario was refusing to leave Luigi's side as he was being treated. Prince Dreambert with with the mushroom princess as Starlow looked over at Violet.

The Star Sprite commented, "I've never seen you this worried."

Violet stated, "I do love Luigi, Starlow. He just lost a part of him, literally..."

Starlow replied, "At least you have love."

Violet asked, "Is that what's been bugging you?"

Starlow answered, "Well...no. You see, when I went home after the last time we met, I actually was planning to take to this Star Sprite I really liked."

"You got crushed, huh," Violet questioned, though she suspected the answer.

"Pretty much," Starlow confirmed, sadly.

Violet stated, "The thing about a crush...sometimes you get crushed. Don't worry, there are plenty of guys out there for you."

Starlow looked at her and asked, "Think so?"

"Know so," Violet answered, with a smile.

The Star Sprite had a genuine smile for once.

Prince Dreambert commented, "So we need to stop Antasma and Bowser from getting to the Dream Stone in Dozing Sands."

Peach stated, "Mario, Luigi, and Violet will go check it out once we know Luigi is okay..."

Prince Dreambert questioned, "Please tell me, Your Highness, but who was that? That masked ninja?"

Peach gulped as she answered, "I rather not talk about it."

"Apologies," Prince Dreambert stated.

"No, it's fine," Peach replied, "It's just complicated."

"I understand," Prince Dreambert responded.

"Thank you," Peach told him, making the prince nod.

* * *

While this was going on, the medics were all finished with patching up Luigi. All of the medics left but Mario refused to leave Luigi's side. Luigi had finally come to.

Mario asked, "Are you alright, Weegie?"

Luigi answered, "Yeah, I'm okay, Malleo."

Mario questioned, "What happened to you while we were in the dream world?"

Luigi explained, "After Mr. L got killed, my right side got seriously hurt. I think that's the side either Nastasia or Dimentio focused on while I was him."

Mario stated, "I got that but there is two more questions I have. One, what was Mr. L doing in the Dream's Deep in the first place? And two: why do keep sidelining Violet every chance you get?"

Luigi sighed as he answered, "I pushed Mr. L down there after he attacked you in Evershade Valley. It took me awhile but I managed to do it. As for Violet..." He paused and got out a box, showing it to Mario. He added, "See for yourself."

The red clad plumber opened the box and saw an engagement ring there.

Mario asked, "You are planning to propose to Violet?"

Luigi replied, "That's the plan..."

* * *

After a good rest; Boss Brickle opened the gate for Mario, Luigi, Violet, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert. They headed off for Dozing Sands, while Peach waited at the castle. She hated it but she knew that she had to be protected. Toadsworth saw the concern in her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. Peach returned it, though she was quite worried about Luigi. He had lost a part of himself forever. Mr. L might have been their enemy during the Chaos Heart incident, he was still apart of Luigi. While heading out for Dozing Sands, Prince Dreambert was puzzling over the message that Mr. L gave him.

Mr. L's voice replayed in his mind, _**"Do me a favor, dreamy. Tell them that the Purity Heart still lives..."**_

Prince Dreambert thought, _'What is the Purity Heart? And who was that...Mr. L?'_

Violet brought Prince Dreambert out of his thoughts and commented, "I never thought that this would happen..."

Mario stated, "I happen to agree. None of us expected this."

Starlow blurted out, "Mind plugging me into this?!"

Luigi hissed, "Once I feel like it."

The Star Sprite and the Pi'illo Kingdom prince surprised but Mario and Violet were not. Finally, the group made it to Dozing Sands. After helping out a worker get to the top of a sand flow, by hamering in some underground monsters, they had learned how to tunnel underground. Finding the next Pi'illo, they got ready to travel to the dream world. When they arrived, Dreamy Luigi had a surprise for them.

Dreamy Luigi commented, _"I want you guys to see something. The Luiginoids!"_

Violet asked, "The what?"

Mario started to question, "What are you..."

Just then, Dreamy Luigi went into a constellation and came out with a dozen or more of Dreamy Luigi's - what Dreamy Luigi called Luiginoids.

Prince Dreambert stated, "I think these Luiginoids can help us through this!"

Mario cheered as he and Violet climbed the Luiginoids and used them like a giant stomping force.

Violet commented, "This is cool!"

Mario stated, "Yeah, very cool!"

Dreamy Luigi replied, _"I knew you guys would like it. Though I still can't believe my evil alter ego is dead."_

Prince Dreambert almost stopped where he was as he blurted out, "Evil alter ego?!"

When no one said anything, they freed the Pi'illo, who told them that the Dream Stone was just beyond where they were at the current moment. It was towards the east. When they started to head towards in that direction, they ran into Britta, the head worker.

She yelled to the worker, "THAT ALL YOU GOT?! WORK THAT THING! THIS AIN'T BALLET, BUB! SWING LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

The worker stammered, "Y-yes, ma'am!"

Violet whispered, "Poor guy..."

Luigi stated, "We have to help!"

Mario replied, "I happen to agree!"

Prince Dreambert looked around and commented, "Looks like this is Britta."

Starlow added, "And she sure is so mean!"

When they approached Britta about the Dream Stone, she actually laughed in their face. She thought they were there to work.

Britta told them, "Trust me, that's gotta be some kinda mistake."

The group wasn't so sure about that as Britta told them that if they wanted to look for the Dream Stone, they should try and figure out a way up the sand flow.

* * *

_AK1028: A bit depressed right now with a current situation. I never felt so awful right now. So I'm just gonna make this short and sweet. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

After learning that they had to find more Doznite; Mario, Luigi, and Violet got to work. Starlow and Prince Dreambert watched over, since they weren't that strong. Violet wiped her brow, cooling herself down with her ice powers. She did the same for the Manfredi twins, who both smiled at her.

Mario looked at a machine in the distance and commented, "Be better if we could use that machine."

Prince Dreambert pointed out, "Probably would have to ask if you can use it."

Starlow asked, "Do we have time for that?"

Luigi answered, "Either way, Malleo and I better handle it."

Violet questioned, jokingly, "Why? Are you afraid a girl can't handle that machine? Who beat Chauncey again? Oh yeah, me!"

The red clad plumber busted up laughing at the green clad ghost hunter's face at that moment. When Luigi realized that Violet was only joking, he calmed down and hugged her gently. Violet returned it, smiling. She knew exactly how to make Luigi feel better. As Mario and Luigi managed the machinery; Violet, Starlow, and Princebert followed on foot. (Even though Starlow and Prince Dreambert floated.) Anyways, after learning how to use the Drilldigger, Mario and Luigi went around and started to get rid of the rocks. Violet did the same, but on foot and with a pick axe and a hammer. However, when they found a Pi'illo, Britta started to freak out.

Britta yelled, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK TO WORK!"

Dreamy Luigi greeted his brother and girlfriend in the dream world, _"Hey guys! I've got a new thing for you to try! A drill feature!"_

Mario and Violet perked up at this as Dreamy Luigi went into a drill. The two of them this to drill around the dream world, freeing another Pi'illo. After telling him that the Dream Stone was in danger, they received a Doznite from him. Continuing onwards, they freed the rest of the gatekeepers, getting all of the Doznite. However, they saw a monster named Torkscrew, who was actually took the last gatekeeper with the last Doznite. When they returned to where the Dream Stone was supposed to be, stairs instantly appeared, allowing them to into the temple. But when Britta went ahead, Torkscrew ate her.

Violet commented, "Aw man, that is not right..."

Mario groaned, "Now she's gonna smell like garlic!"

Luigi asked, "Do we have to save her?"

Starlow answered, "Sadly, yes."

Prince Dreambert stated, "Then let's go!"

Quickly going into battle, our heroes were battling with a good pace. Eventually, Torkscrew was defeated.

One of the workers yelled, "BOSS LADY!"

Another worker yelled, "BRITTA!"

Britta groaned, "Ugh... Why... Blinded by greed... There ain't even treasure here... I was a fool..."

A third worker stated, "No! Britta! Don't yap! Save your energy!"

Britta looked at them and said, "You guys... Thank you... Take over for me... Fire...everyone..."

With that, she passed out as the workers took her to the medical tent.

Violet stated, a bit embarrassed, "Good to know that she hasn't changed."

Prince Dreambert replied, "You must keep moving forward."

Starlow responded, "Right, we have to get to the Dream Stone!"

Luigi commented, "Lead the way, big bro."

Mario said, smiling, "Be glad to."

As they headed up ahead, they were unaware of what was to come. When they got to the temple, nothing was there.

Starlow commented, "Huh? What?! There's nothing here! What's going on?"

Suddenly, they heard a loud evil laugh. At that moment, Antasma and Bowser arrived.

Violet hissed, "You two?!"

Bowser huffed, "Too late, chumps!"

That's when the Koopa King showed them the Dream Stone.

Prince Dreambert stated, "No! That's...the Dream Stone!"

Luigi demanded, shaking, "G-give it back!"

Antasma looked at him and commented, "How odd vhat you are still alive. I vhought for sure vhat blow to your brave factor would kill you!"

Mario stood strong - shaking a little that Luigi was that close to death and replied, "You won't get away with this!"

Bowser said nothing as the two of them made their escape.

Starlow stated, "You gotta hand it to 'em - they know how to make an exit!"

Violet asked, "Now what do we do?!"

Luigi questioned, "Yeah, how do we stop them?!"

Prince Dreambert replied, "We must go after them."

Mario responded, "Hold it, we don't even know where they are going."

Just then, the temple they were standing on started to glow a rainbow color. Prince Dreambert realized that it was a Dreampoint, a place where dreamers could be one with their dreams. There were multiple Dreampoints scattered all over the island and sleeping on the Dreampoint could give them where the Dream Stone was. So, Luigi fell asleep on Prince Dreambert as Mario and Violet went into the Dream World. Meeting up with Dreamy Luigi, they quickly went through the Dream World.

Dreamy Luigi breathed, _"I still can't believe that Bowser and Antasma beat us to the Dream Stone but I hope we can find what we need here..."_

After chasing some rainbow spirit, defeating a Robo-Drilldigger with a giant Dreamy Luigi as Mario and Violet rode up on top of his hat, the heroes learned that they had to go to Mount Pajamaja.

Violet breathed, "Mount Pajamaja..."

Mario stated, "Alright, then that's where we go."

Dreamy Luigi replied, _"I hope we can stop Bowser and Antasma before the worst happens."_

As he said that, he grabbed his right side (which was hurting him pretty badly since he got hurt in the battle against the Robo-Drilldigger) and groaned in pain. He looked up at the others, praying that they hadn't noticed. Luckily for Dreamy Luigi, no one noticed.

Prince Dreambert replied, "We better get back to the real world and get moving."

Mario and Violet nodded in agreement as they headed back to the real world. Starlow was a little impatient as Prince Dreambert told her that Mount Pajamaja was behind Pi'illo Castle. As everyone was planning the walk back there, Luigi made a mental note to make sure that he snuck off to the medical tent before they left Dozing Sands.

* * *

_AK1028: I apologize for the delay but I needed a quick pause in this game! Hahaha! Anyways guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

Mario, Luigi, Violet, Prince Dreambert, and Starlow had just left Dozing Sands. Luigi - without anyone knowing - went to the medical tent to give himself a quick patch up job. One of island people were taking tourists to Mount Pajamaja.

Starlow asked, "What do you think?"

"Sounds like the only way we're going to get there," Mario answered.

Luigi stated, "Then let's get signed up."

"Sure," Violet replied.

Prince Dreambert responded, "Talk to them, then."

After talking to the island person, they had learned that they had to get to Wakeport to sign up for the mountain climbing. Finally getting there, they saw that the city was rather large. Mario, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert went off to look around. Luigi pulled Violet aside.

She asked, "What's the matter, Luigi?"

He answered, "I'm gonna try to ask you this yet again, Violet."

Violet stated, "Just try not to get distracted."

Luigi started to say, "I will try..."

Mario ran over and said, "Guys, we know we need to go!"

Luigi blurted out, "I haven't even tried to talk to Violet this time!"

Violet busted up laughing as she replied, "Gotta be quicker then, sweetie."

With that, she ran off to re-join Starlow and Prince Dreambert. Mario busted up laughing at Luigi's annoyed face. As the twins ran up to catch up with Violet, they were really impressed with the town's beauty.

Suddenly, a voice yelled, "Boo! Boo, I say! There's supposed to be treasure in this dump but I haven't found anything! I've been bamboozled!"

A lizard like guy came out of a building and bumped right into Luigi, making him dizzy and hurt a bit.

"Weegie," Violet said, going to his side - worried.

"I'm okay," Luigi replied, smiling.

Mario questioned, "Hey, what was that for?"

The guy ignored Mario and hissed at Luigi, "Watch where ya goin' ya clumsy mugs!"

Starlow hissed, "You bumped into Luigi!"

Prince Dreambert added, "Yes so please calm down."

"Ya think ya can just bump into the Great Popple! COME OFF OF IT! You are looking at a legend, see? A LEGEND. I swipe treasures from every corner of the world."

With that, he ran off. Everyone looked annoyed for the most part. When they got to the tour center, they were greeted by the workers and got registered for the tour. Running quickly back to the clock tower, Luigi planned his next proposal idea. When they got to the clock tower, Luigi grabbed Violet's hand and pulled her in front of the tower. Just as he was about to get down on one knee to propose, a voice caught their attention.

"IS TOUR TIME! I am muscled guide for tour of Mount Pajamaja!"

They spun around and saw that a big, muscular guy was behind them. Luigi groaned, not believing his luck. Violet was starting to get worried slightly, wondering why Luigi kept pulling her off to the side. His name was Lil Massif, the younger brother of Big Massif. However, since his older brother was missing, he told everyone to find him. But the others on the tour ran off, totally scared. Mario, Violet, Starlow, and Prince Dreambert were not. However, Luigi was.

Mario commented, "Come on, bro. This is gonna be fun!"

Luigi stated, "Fun!?"

Violet replied, "Just come on, Luigi."

Starlow added, "Yeah, it won't be that bad."

Prince Dreambert whispered, "We hope."

As they looked for Big Massif, they saved a few Pi'illos as well. Dreamy Luigi looked sad, though, as they were going to leave. Violet placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, Weegie," she asked, concerned.

_"Aw, Vi, I've been trying to ask you something ever since we've got here,"_ Dreamy Luigi answered, sadly.

"You'll get your chance," Violet stated, smiling.

_"I hope so,"_ Dreamy Luigi replied, slightly smiling.

When they returned to the real world, a box worker approached them. He was attacked by monsters while he was researching. The gate had an ancient mechanism of ancient Pi'illo design. But there were no keyholes or switches on it. The _"key"_ seemed to be the panels on the ground and they needed to match the symbols. Luigi knew that he had to send Mario underground while he and Violet worked on the panels above ground. Mario agreed and they quickly got to work. After flipping over the panels, the gate opened. It enabled them to get around Wakeport faster - as well giving them another opportunity to go to the Dream World.

They even found a Toad that was lost and lowered a wall for him. Eventually, they found Big Massif after opening another gate. However, he was fast asleep...at a Dreampoint. And if they didn't wake him up, he would stay asleep forever.

Starlow groaned, "Great..."

Mario asked, "So what do we do?"

Prince Dreambert answered, "Have Luigi sleep next to him. If two people sleep on the Dreampoint, it is possible that they will have the same dream."

Violet joked, winking at Luigi, "Don't worry, I won't get jealous."

Luigi replied, groaning, "Very funny!"

In an instant, Luigi was asleep on Prince Dreambert as Mario and Violet went into the Dream World. They saw another dream person welcoming them. And it turned out that this person was a tour guide.

Dreamy Luigi groaned as he asked, _"I had about enough of these guys, seriously."_

Big Massif told the tour guide that he was going to let them see him if they competed in a Beef-Off. Of course, the three heroes automatically agreed, not sure what exactly what that meant... Suddenly, they meant the Hooraws, the disciples of Big Massif. There were four of them and they told the heroes that in ordinary to fight them, they would have to find them...

Violet commented, "Sounds like a challenge."

Mario stated, "Personally, I rather do the same thing we did in Samurai Kingdom."

Dreamy Luigi replied, _"I rather not have a repeat of that right now..."_

With that, he grabbed his right arm - to show that he was still hurting from Mr. L's murder. Violet and Mario felt bad, slightly. They were not to thrilled about The Green Thunder but he was apart of Luigi after all...

* * *

_AK1028: Writing this is NOT easy, especially when you have zero help. Plus, game play takes awhile. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

After defeating Big Massif's four friends, the tour guide started to laugh as everyone got into fighting positions. Turned out that the tour guide was Big Massif all long!

"We have no time for games! You must wake immediately," Prince Dreambert stated.

"Yeah, we have to climb Mount Pajamaja soon," Violet added.

"NYET," Big Massif replied.

_"What does that mean, Malleo,"_ Dreamy Luigi asked, looking at his older twin.

"I believe that means no, Weegie," Mario answered.

Big Massif explained, "In Dream World, I battle challengers of true beef... Is best way to pump up muscles and mind! Real world is weak! Big Massif stay here!"

Prince Dreambert sighed and responded, "Then so it must be! We will take your challenge!"

Violet commented, "Not like we have a choice."

Dreamy Luigi added, _"It'll just be like old times."_

Mario told Big Massif, "Bring it on!"

After showing his strength; Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet did the same. Big Massif was very surprised that the three of them were that strong. However, when his four friends threw a rather large rock at him, it was unable to break it. He went underground and then came back up again, looking a bit roughed up. But when he said that it was planned, everyone didn't believe him - with good reason. Anyways, the battle started as Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet fought against Big Massif. After awhile, Big Massif was defeated - though Dreamy Luigi took damage in the process.

One of Big Massif's friends commented, "They thrashed the master... Just who ARE these dudes and dudette?"

Another friend stated, "Let's bolt!"

With that, the four friends left. Big Massif looked at Mario, Dreamy Luigi, and Violet. Dreamy Luigi gripped his right arm (which he injured in the battle) as he stood next to Mario and Violet. Neither of them really noticed, since they were looking at Big Massif.

Big Massif panted, "I...I am loser? Is crazy... Little cutlets hide huge muscles..."

Prince Dreambert stated, "I hope you get it now. The real world boasts many champions as well!"

Violet added, "Like Mario and my boyfriend here."

Dreamy Luigi blushed as he whispered, _"Hopefully fiancé soon..."_

Mario looked at Big Massif and replied, "Look, we're glad that you realized that we're strong too and there are many others stronger than us that you should meet. And the only way to meet them is to come back to the real world with us."

Big Massif nodded as they all went back into the real world, where they belonged. Starlow happily greeted her friends back as Big Massif - who still felt bum about losing - agreed to take them all with his younger brother to Mount Pajamaja. Everyone cheered as Luigi kept his bleeding right arm hidden from them. _'No need to have them worry about me,'_ Luigi thought as he looked on, smiling at everyone. As they headed towards the Pi'illo Island castle, since Mount Pajamaja was behind the castle. As they stopped at the castle to stock up on supplies, Luigi patched himself up quickly.

* * *

Eventually, the group made it to Mount Pajamaja. Big and Little Massif lead the group up the mountain, showing off their strength. This time, Violet sidelined Luigi.

Luigi asked, "What's the matter, Vi?"

Violet answered, with a question of her own, "Better question Weegie, are you okay?"

"Yes, why," Luigi stated, pretending to blink in confusion.

It seemed to have worked since Violet replied, "Just making sure."

Luigi was about to ask her yet again about marrying him but a Pi'illo caught Mario's attention. The green clad ghost hunter sighed as they freed another Pi'illo and moved up the mountain more. Finally, after an hour, they finally made it to the top. There, waiting for them, were the Massif Bros. They taught them the Spin Jump, helping them along. However, they found giant Pi'illo's.

Mario commented, "This is strange."

Starlow added, "And where did those Meathead Bros. go?"

Prince Dreambert stated, "Don't know but these are Mega Pi'illo's."

Mario muttered, "They are mega alright..."

Starlow commented, "Then we go into the Dream World."

Prince Dreambert stated, "Right you are."

Within a matter of minutes, Mario and Violet were in the Dream World yet again with Dreamy Luigi. Dreamy Luigi showed them a new power, surprising everyone. Violet had to admit that Luigi and Dreamy Luigi were getting stronger with each passing into the Dream World. After freeing the one Pi'illo in the one giant pillow, he pointed out that the other Mega Pi'illo could help him open the heavy gate. Agreeing to set the other Mega Pi'illo free, the others headed off to the other side. After freeing several other Pi'illo's, the group had finally made it to where the Massif brothers were.

The two brothers actually jumped off the cliff. Mario seemed excited as Luigi seemed rather scared. Violet shrugged as they jumped together, following their tour guides. They eventually got to where the other Mega Pi'illo was and saved him. Mega Phil and Mega Lowe were happy as they broke the gate, allowing the heroes to continue through Mount Pajamaja. The Massif Bros. were extremely happy about this as they thought Mega Phil and Mega Lowe were Muscle Lords.

Violet commented, "This keeps on getting weirder and weirder."

Starlow added, "Agreed."

Prince Dreambert stated, "Whatever the case, we must keep moving."

Mario replied, "Right, let's follow Big and Little Massif."

Luigi responded, "Sounds like a good idea."

With that, the five friends followed Big and Little Massif into the deeper part of Mount Pajamaja.

* * *

_AK1028: I have to apologize for the lateness in this update for this story. I've been quite busy and since I have zero help, writer's block comes quite quickly. Hopefully, we will finish this soon and move onwards. My plan is to update every other day. So, since I'm updating today, I'll be updating on Monday (hopefully). Til then guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

After learning the side drill from the Massif Brothers; Starlow, Prince Dreambert, Mario, Luigi, and Violet continued through the mountain. They found another Pi'illo and rescued it as Luigi tried yet again to ask Violet his question. However, something caught their attention. And that was a fountain. Mario took a sip of water, putting him into a deep sleep.

Luigi asked, worried, "Malleo?"

Violet stated, "Wow, he's really out cold!"

Starlow questioned, "Just what is this stuff anyways?"

Prince Dreambert shrugged and answered, "That I do not know..."

Mario started to dream of a big mushroom pile and Italian dishes, able to make him grow huge in size - enough to defeat Bowser with just a flick of a finger. However, he started to have nightmares about King Boo and Mr. L. Eventually, he woke up - his skin whiter than snow.

"You guys are okay," the red clad plumber breathed.

"Yeah, we're fine, Malleo," the green clad ghost hunter answered, concerned.

"Why, what's wrong," the purple clad ice wielder asked.

"I think that this fountain does heal but gives the person bad dreams," the prince of Pi'illo's explained.

"Best not to use it anymore," the star sprite advised.

Mario nodded as they continued onwards. With helping the Massif Bros. through the snowy parts of the mountain; Mario, Luigi, Violet, Prince Dreambert, and Starlow got to another mega gate, protected by two Mega Pi'illo's. Prince Dreambert was impressed that Luigi could sleep so much but in reality, since Luigi was still hurt from his Dream World experiences - it was rather easy to fall asleep. _'That and Elvin had me working really hard to help me get Violet's engagement ring,'_ Luigi thought, _'I just hope she says yes.'_ As Mario and Violet entered the Dream World, Dreamy Luigi was waiting.

Dreamy Luigi greeted, _"Ciao, guys!"_

Mario was about to greet the dream version of his brother but saw something behind him - ice.

"Ice," asked the red clad plumber.

Violet explained, "Makes sense since these guys are on a snowy surface."

Dreamy Luigi stated, _"Which is why this a good time for Violet to do this part."_

Violet shook her head and replied, "No, we do this together, Weegie."

Mario responded, "Sounds good to me."

With that, they headed off to find the nightmare chunk. After freeing the one Mega Pi'illo, they went back into the Dream World to free the other Mega Pi'illo. Dreamy Luigi, however, was starting to lag behind. Violet noticed this as she turned around to him.

She asked, "You okay, Dreamy Luigi?"

Dreamy Luigi looked up and lied, "Yeah, I'm fine, Violet."

Violet warned, "Don't lie."

Dreamy Luigi looked at her. Violet was standing strong in front of him, looking like she wasn't going to buy any of his lies at the moment. Dreamy Luigi stood there, quietly, wondering if he should say anymore. Suddenly, the quiet atmosphere was interrupted by Mario finding the last of the three nightmare chunks and breaking it. The red clad plumber and the purple clad ice wielder were sent back to the real world as the Mega Pi'illo was revived. And just like that, the second gate was opened - by it being destroyed. The Massif Bros went on ahead, as the others followed behind.

Eventually, they saw a strange creature that kind of looked like a mammoth.

Mario asked, "I thought they were no longer alive?"

Luigi answered, "They are..."

Violet questioned, "Then what's this one doing here?"

Big Massif explained, "Da is guardian of the mountain!"

Little Massif added, "I thought it was fairy tale like legendary bacon storm..."

Starlow breathed, "This guy is huge..."

Prince Dreambert advised, "I think the best thing to do is go around this guy."

Everyone nodded as they started to tip toe around Mammoshka - that's what the Massif Bros. called it. However, Luigi sneezed so hard that it woke up Mammoshka! The Massif Bros. ran ahead to safety as Luigi started to freak out. Mario took a fighting pose as Violet snapped Luigi out of it. The three of then started to fight Mammoshka, who was very strong. During the fight, Mammoshka attacked Luigi - severally hurting his right leg. Mario and Violet saw this as they quickly ended the fight by winning.

Violet ran over to Luigi and asked, worried, "Are you alright?"

Luigi answered, hurt, "Yeah, I'll be okay."

Mario stated, "We've got to get him some help while we can."

Starlow replied, "But the Dream Stone could be up ahead! We can't blow this now!"

Prince Dreambert responded, "She's right, we have to keep going."

Mario looked at Luigi, feeling slightly bad, and asked, "Can you keep going then?"

Luigi answered, truthfully, "I can try."

Starlow stated, "Then we must keep going!"

Prince Dreambert replied, "I agree."

Violet hissed, "Hold on. I know the Dream Stone is important but it isn't worth risking Luigi's life for! I'm helping him before we head on."

"There's an idea," the red clad plumber commented.

"That's going take too long," the star sprite complained.

"Is there another way," the prince of Pi'illo's asked.

"Be patient and watch," the green clad ghost hunter told them.

"Yeah, just wait," the purple clad ice wielder responded.

With that, Violet placed her hand on Luigi's leg and her ice powers went up it. Starlow and Prince Dreambert were surprised that the violet ice healed the wound instantly. Before they could ask their friends any questions; they had already gone chasing after the Massif Bros. The Massif Bros. warned that there was something evil on the top. Everyone perked up at this and started to wonder what was going on.

* * *

_AK1028: Well guys, that's the end of this chapter. Hopefully we can continue with this and finish it soon. The reason I'm updating today is because it is a special day for my boyfriend (TimPrime1) and I. Today is our two year anniversary. Two years ago today, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I'll never forget it because I never thought that it would happen. Surprises come in the best packages. So this is a present to him for our anniversary. I love you, sweetheart. And I'm gonna miss you when I go home on the 13th... Please read and review, everyone! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Chapter 14

After awhile, our heroes had finally managed to get to the top, where Bowser was with Antasma and some of Bowser's minions.

Antasma commented, "At last... SCREEP! I vill use the Dream Stone to realize my dreams... SCREEK! But first... SCREENK! SCREET! SCREE-EE-EF!"

Just like that, Antasma changed out of his bat form and into his regular form.

Bowser huffed, "Whoa! Buddy, what happened to you?! Is that what you normally look like?!"

Antasma stated, "Yes... Now that I am back in this vorld... I can return to my true form... SCREECH!"

Bowser replied, "Heh! Not too bad! You look pretty evil!"

Antasma responded, "Bowser... All that has come to pass is due to our meeting... SCREEP! Und vee even got the Dream Stone in our claws! SCREEEKEEEE! Vee should use the Dream Stone...right NOW! SCREEPEE!"

Bowser questioned, "Okay, how do we do that?"

Antasma explained, "SCREEF! Vee must gather some energy for it first... Vith collected energy, it vill grant us anything vee vant!"

Bowser stated, "Anything I want, huh? I can get behind that! What's on your wish list? Losing that screechy tic?"

Antasma replied, "SCREECH! I vish... TO CONQUER THE WORLD!"

Bowser huffed, "Hold up. What? Buddy, you better wish again! I already claimed the world!"

Antasma replied, "SCREEP! Perhaps I misspoke... I vill give you the vorld. All I vish for is the freedom to spread my vings. I vish to do anything I want. Und then, I vill be happy."

Bowser responded, "Hmm...okay by me. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! So we're square! Let's do it! We'll take over the world together!"

Kamek spoke, "Your Dreaminess! We stand ready to make that wish come true, sire."

Bowser started to say, "Good. In that case, let's get a mo..."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

The evil team looked up and saw that Mario, Luigi, and Violet had arrived. With them were Starlow and Prince Dreambert.

Bowser questioned, "Mario! Violet! And the green stache! How'd you know we were here?!"

Violet answered, "We're not going to tell you anything!"

Luigi stammered, "Y-yeah and my name is Luigi!"

Mario stated, "You better give us the Dream Stone right now!"

Starlow added, "Yeah, it doesn't take a genius to anticipate your moves!"

Prince Dreambert replied, "Antasma! It is an age since we faced off! I know not how you contrived to come back to this world... But you will not stay long! I will return you to the Dream World!"

Antasma responded, "SCREEEEMBERT! You! Meddling vith me again... Vee haff no time to play vith these creatures... Vee must collect energy for the Dream Stone..."

The Goomba called, "Hey Mario! Luigi! Violet! Listen to THIS!"

At that moment, the Goomba turned on the speakers that were with them.

Antasma commented, "All...things... MUST SLEEP!"

Starlow asked, as the group backed up from the music, "What... What's that?! What's that music?!"

Prince Dreambert breathed, "Could those be... the Dreambeats?"

Violet questioned, "Dreambeats?"

Antasma spoke, "You are correct... The Dreambeats! All who hear these beats vill fall asleep like rocks..."

At that moment, the minions fell asleep as Mario, Luigi, and Violet struggled to stay awake.

Luigi stated, "Those Dreambeats are powerful!"

Mario replied, "We have to stop them before we fall asleep too!"

Starlow responded, "That's a good idea."

Prince Dreambert told them, "It doesn't seem to affect Starlow and I. The better idea is to get out of here. I could stop Antasma but if you all fall asleep, I cannot stop Bowser. Leaving the Dream Stone cannot be helped since we cannot afford to fall asleep right now."

Violet sighed as she said, "Right, let's go then!"

With that; Mario, Luigi, Violet, Prince Dreambert, and Starlow escaped.

Bowser commented, "Gahahaha! Look at 'em go! RUNNING WON'T SAVE YOU!"

The Dreambeats were so strong that eventually, Luigi passed out. Mario and Violet struggled to stay awake. Prince Dreambert saw a Dreampoint and knew that it was the best way to get away from the music. Starlow and Prince Dreambert helped Mario and Violet get Luigi to the Dreampoint. As soon as the Dream World's porthole was open, Mario and Violet went into the Dream World.

Starlow stated, "At least they are safe in there."

While this was going on, the people of Pi'illo Island were starting to fall asleep and the energy was coming from everyone.

Bowser saw the lights going into the Dream Stone and asked, "Huh? What are those things?"

Antasma answered, "SCREEEPS! The Dream Orbs..."

Bowser questioned, "Dream...Orbs?"

Antasma explained, "These vill allow us to absorb energy from those who sleep... These Dream Orbs are the energy source that vill power the Dream Stone..."

Bowser stated, "That's a lot of words, but okay. Sounds pretty sweet!"

Antasma replied, "SCREEKEEDEE! Good. This is good! Ve vill soon be able to use the Dream Stone. SCREEG!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario and Violet returned back to the Dream World.

Mario stated, "I think that trip really woke me up."

Violet replied, "Same here but what are we going to do about the Dreambeats?"

Dreamy Luigi came over as he responded, _"That's a good question."_

Prince Dreambert appeared and told them, "I believe the wise path is to lay low for now."

Mario commented, "I happen to agree. At least we're all here."

Violet added, "And we know that Starlow won't fall asleep in the Real World."

Dreamy Luigi stated, _"Which is a good thing. Right now, we stay here."_

Prince Dreambert replied, "And once this is over, we will get you some medical attention."

Dreamy Luigi nodded as they looked around the Dream World. However, the porthole started to disappear! No one had the chance to react because the minute that they did, the porthole disappeared.

Violet asked, "Does this mean that we are stuck here?"

Prince Dreambert answered, "Since Luigi is now sound asleep due to the Dreambeats, I'm afraid we are stuck here for a bit."

Mario stated, "Not if we find a way to shut down those Dreambeats from here."

Dreamy Luigi questioned, _"How are we going to do that?"_

Violet explained, "Well, we can't do that right away. We have to figure something out."

Mario told his team, "Til then, we stay here and explore."

Prince Dreambert seemed to have nodded and said, "Sounds good."

Dreamy Luigi added, _"Sounds good, Malleo."_

With that, the three heroes went further into the Dream World to find a way back to reality. After learning about another Luiginary Work, our heroes continued onwards. When they came across an activate volcano, Mario had a good idea.

Mario stated, "I've got it! If we cause chaos here in the Dream World, maybe it'll cause some chaos in the real world."

Violet replied, "It's worth a try."

Dreamy Luigi responded, _"Then let's do it!"_

Prince Dreambert commented, "Sounds like a good idea."

And just like that, the four of them started to look for a way to erupt the dreamy volcano...

* * *

_AK1028: Reality stinks! I wanna stay in the Dream World! ...however, I'm not in this story! Anyways everyone, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	15. Chapter 15

Mario, Violet, Dreamy Luigi, and Prince Dreambert continued through Dreamy Mount Pajamaja. They were learning a lot of new Dreamy Attacks, something that made Dreamy Luigi proud. After climbing through Dreamy Mount Pajamaja, they had noticed some sort of monster. The monster blew them away but they quickly recovered. Prince Dreambert appeared.

"Are you well," the prince asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," the red clad plumber answered.

"What is that thing," the purple clad ice wielder questioned.

_"No idea,"_ the dream version of the green clad ghost hunter said.

Turns out that the monster was really the volcano as Prince Dreambert knew that they had to make it erupt somehow. The twins (with Violet's help) were able to anger the volcano monster, waking Luigi up in the real world slightly. Mario, Violet, and Dreamy Luigi ran as fast as they could. They turned into a ball of snow and rolled down the hills. Eventually, they got to the bottom and when they were about to leave, a shadow caught their attention. The three heroes looked up and saw the volcano monster.

The mountain yelled, "WHATCHA PROBLEM? GOTTA TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

At that moment, the volcano monster started to run towards them as Dreamy Luigi started to glow a brilliant green color. Violet knew that meant that they giant form was about to be activated but Luigi was still hurt.

Violet begged, "Dreamy Luigi, don't do it! You'll get hurt more in the dream and in the real world!"

Dreamy Luigi stated, _"I h-have to, Violet. I have to protect you both!"_

With that, Dreamy Luigi jumped in front of them, still glowing green.

Mario cried out, worried, "Dreamy Luigi!"

Prince Dreambert started to ask, "What is he...?"

At that moment, Dreamy Luigi grew in size and he became giant size. Mario and Violet quickly got on his hat - getting ready for battle. As they fought against the volcano monster, Dreamy Luigi took some serious damage. Mario was the first to notice this.

Mario commented, "Dreamy Luigi's hurt!"

Violet stated, "Yeah, I've noticed!"

Prince Dreambert added, "We must finish this battle quickly!"

Dreamy Luigi insisted, _"I'm fine, let's just keep at this guy!"_

The volcano monster was giving them quite a run for their money, being extra strong. Even Violet's ice powers had trouble. But after a rather long battle that gave everyone some serious injuries, the volcano monster was defeated. After everything was okay again, Mario and Violet went back to the real world. The minute they were on solid ground, Luigi started to scream in pain.

Mario rushed to his brother's side and said, "Hold on, Weegie."

Violet stated, "We can't play around this time, we need help!"

Starlow replied, "I'll get help, you all stay here!"

With that, the star sprite headed off to get help.

Prince Dreambert said, "Hurry!"

But at that moment, something stopped Starlow...or rather someone. It was Bowser and Antasma. Luigi saw them, though he was screaming in pain.

Bowser asked, "Wide awake now, are we?"

Starlow hissed, "Bowser!"

Antasma told them, "The Dream Stone has been restored! SKREEKY!"

Luigi barely managed to get up and replied, "You'll never get to use it!"

Mario yelled, "Luigi, stay down! You're really hurt!"

Prince Dreambert replied to Antasma, "Impossible!"

Antasma landed and returned to normal as Bowser looked smug.

Violet advised, "Get ready for anything."

At that moment, Bowser got out the Dream Stone, which was fully restored. Antasma returned back into bat and fled with Bowser, who grabbed the Dream Stone. With that, the two of them fled. Starlow knew that with free wishes, Bowser would go straight for Peach. Realizing that Starlow was right and that Luigi needed medical attention, they quickly headed back to Pi'illo Castle with using a Warp Pipe.

* * *

Once at the castle, Mario took Luigi straight for the medic as Violet went into the lobby with Starlow and Prince Dreambert. Violet approached one of the workers there.

She asked, "Excuse me? Have you seen Princess Peach?"

The worker answered, "Princess Peach? She went down to Driftwood Shore with Toadsworth to stay safe."

Violet stated, "Driftwood Shore? Alright, thanks."

The worker replied, "No problem."

Starlow asked, "Where's Driftwood Shore?"

Prince Dreambert looked at a map and answered, "According to this, we go through Mushrise Park to get there."

Starlow stated, "We better tell Mario and Luigi this."

Prince Dreambert nodded and replied, "Right."

* * *

Back with Mario and Luigi, the medic was looking over the green clad ghost hunter. After patching Luigi's ribs and his head, the medic turned to the red clad plumber.

The medic told Mario, "Your brother will be fine, he's quite the fighter."

Mario slightly smiled and stated, sorrow in his voice, "Luigi, I'm so sorry..."

Luigi replied, barely sitting up, "It's okay, Mario. I want to do this. I'm the only one that can."

As the medic saw his cue to leave, Mario sat on the table with Luigi.

The red clad plumber commented, "It isn't worth you losing your life, Weegie. I want you to tell us the truth of when you get hurt. I don't want to lose my younger brother."

The green clad ghost hunter stated, "I know, Malleo. But I'll be okay. It's worth getting hurt every once in awhile. I will be careful."

Mario replied, "You better or Violet will kick your butt."

Luigi chuckled as he responded, "Yeah, probably. She loves me a lot so that wouldn't surprise me."

The red clad plumber was the one to chuckle now as Violet came in with Starlow and Prince Dreambert.

She reported, "Guys, we're going to Driftwood Shore."

Starlow added, "Peach and Toadsworth are there."

Prince Dreambert stated, "So we must go at once."

The Manfredi twins nodded and a few minutes later, they started to head to Driftwood Shore.

* * *

Back on Mount Pajamaja, Bowser and Antasma landed. The minions caught up to them. Bowser got out the Dream Stone.

Antasma commented, "The Dream Stone has been restored. Now vee begin to conquer the vorld... SCREEPLE!"

Bowser stated, "Solid! Let's do it! Where to begin, though... Hm... THINK, MINIONS!"

The Goomba spoke up and said, "Oh! Right, boss... Errrmmmmmm..."

The Koopa stated, "How about we steal the world's food? And then EAT it."

The Shy Guy added, "Sir, four simple words: fan club with rewards!"

Bowser hissed, "You fools! Be more smart!"

Antasma replied, "SCREEET! I haff already thought of a thing vee vill need..."

Bowser questioned, "Really?! What?!"

Antasma answered, "A castle! To conquer the vorld, vee vill need a castle..."

Kamek spoke up, "Mm. A castle, huh? Good point."

Bowser stated, "Yeah... Castle... So we create a base on the island and conquer the world from that? Genius! We'll build the best castle on the whole island! Yeah!"

Antasma replied, "A new castle... For just us... It vill be strong... Castle... Castle... Build it! SCREE!"

Suddenly, the Dream Stone reacted and started to glow. In the mid air, a castle was built. Bowser and Antasma landed into the castle as Bowser was impressed.

* * *

Bowser asked, "So this is my new pad, huh? GWAHAHAHAHA! I like it! This Dream Stone ain't too shabby!"

Antasma stated, "SCREEETCH! You like it, yes..."

Bowser huffed, "Yes, I like it. You don't have to screech at me. Anyway, it's PERFECT for world conquering! And will name it Neo Bowser Castle!"

Antasma replied, "Neo Bowser Castle... SCREEPTH! You may call it however you like, of course... But let us take it for a test drive... Yes... Let us try it out... SCREEK!"

Suddenly, some claws came out of the castle. A crane like machine came out and started to charge up. A beam came out of it and started to blow up islands. It was also cloaked in a shield. It was very impressive and it looked very deadly...

* * *

_AK1028: Things aren't looking good for our heroes! Can they stop Antasma and Bowser? Can they find the princess and Toadsworth? Stay tuned for the answers! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
